


Cigarette

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "We're, the only spark in the dark like a chandelierWith no ceiling but the skyAs the smoke from her lips bleeds into the atmosphereNo ashes here, no dustThis moment is forever"Cigarette - Offonoff feat Tablo & MISO.





	Cigarette

El auto se detuvo en una luz roja y el conductor regresó la mirada a su copiloto —acompáñame Seung —musito el hombre como si fuese un berrinche.

—¿Estás loco? Sabes que no me gustan los antros, hay muchas luces brillantes y ruido por doquier —negó seguro de su decisión.

—Pero te gusta follar, y allí puedes encontrar algo sin problemas —el castaño rodó los ojos y miro hacia la ventanilla, donde pudo ver a los pocos transeúntes que caminaban. Miro a un chico que estaba quieto, como si estuviera perdido, tenía un uniforme escolar y una chaqueta llena de pintura. El teléfono de su amigo sonó y lo hizo perder el interés en la conversación que tenían, así que Seunghyun se pudo enfocar en el chico. Tenía el cabello negro y algo despeinado, mantenía unas hojas en sus manos y las examinaba con cuidado, incluso había pintura en sus manos. Seunghyun de repente se encontró fascinado por las facciones tan suaves y finas que tenía, parecía incluso un idol.

El estudiante reaccionó tardíamente a la atención del hombre en el auto, la luz se iluminó en verde y si no fuera por el claxon del auto de atrás… sus miradas se pudieron haber cruzado. Pero no lo hicieron, Kyungil arrancó el auto maldiciendo y Seunghyun no pudo ver ni el color de los ojos del joven.

—Vamos hyuuung, acompáñame —insistió cuando recordó de lo que hablaban.

Ir a un antro, Seunghyun tenía 26 años y ya odiaba todo ese mundo. Lo había vivido, lo había disfrutado y era todo. Pero parecía que su amigo había encontrado una chica que le gustaba y que frecuentaba el lugar, así que Kyungil iría a buscarla. Y nadie quería ir con él —¿te gusta tanto? ¿Cómo para arrastrarme a un antro de mala muerte?

Kyungil soltó una carcajada —me debes muchos favores hyung, te prometo no robarte mucho tiempo.

—Me harás sentir viejo.

—Joder, tienes 26, no 40 —asintió dándole la razón y bajó el espejo del auto, se ajusto su corbata azul y peinó bien su cabello, tenía una reunión en solo media hora.

…

La reunión se prolongó y las llamadas de Kyungil aumentaban poco a poco. Guardó de vuelta su teléfono y continúo escuchando solo por un par de minutos más la organización que tendrían para la siguiente semana. Seunghyun ni siquiera tenía el gran papel en esa exposición, pero no podía faltar en las reuniones, las que hacían cada semana sin falta. En cierta parte era un fastidio.

Llamó a un taxi y esperó a que Kyungil le enviara la dirección del sitio, deshizo su corbata y la guardó en su saco, abrió un par de botones de su camisa blanca y se refresco con el clima tan caliente. Se pregunto si eso era muy formal para un antro, ya que antes simplemente iba en camisa y algo más simple.

Pagó el taxi y casi choca con un grupo de adolescentes que entraban al mismo sitio, cerró los ojos un momento y pensó en golpear a Kyungil por haberlo llevado a un bar de niños. Suspiro y se perdió entre la oscuridad y las luces llamativas. En una orilla vio que su amigo levantaba la mano, abrió más los ojos y vio que era una zona VIP… como si el menor pudiera pagar todo eso, cuando aun tenía cuotas pendientes de su compra compulsiva del convertible.

—Creí que no vendrías.

Jaechun se rió cuando se topo con su amigo —no puedo creer que caímos los dos.

—Al menos yo no tengo una corbata —se burló.

Dos horas después, la música seguía fuerte, Kyungil se había perdido en la pista de baile con la supuesta chica y para colmo, Jaechun estaba siendo cortejado por un modelo. Lo habían dejado solo. Más que solo. Se levantó y camino hasta el baño, el pasillo era largo y se encontró con varias parejas besándose, evitó tocarlas y llegó hasta el sitio. Empujo la puerta y sin mirar mucho se quedó lavando sus manos con cuidado. Sintió la mirada fija de alguien a su lado, trato de ignorarlo, pero se sentía muy intimidante. Así que optó por el espejo, levanto su rostro levemente y pudo ver a un pelinegro fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Sacudió sus manos y pudo ver mejor su perfil. Mejor dicho, pudo reconocer ese perfil. Ya que era el chico en el cruce de esa tarde, el estudiante, que ahora vestía una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla vandalizada con pintura y pines por todos lados. El joven captó su mirada y de inmediato lo evitó. Seunghyun dio un paso hacia él y lo hizo chocar con la pared, el pequeño reaccionó asustado por el repentino movimiento.

—Permiso —musito con su voz grave, dándole a entender que lo único que quería era secar sus manos y que el chico obstruía el camino. La reacción del otro lo hizo sonreír, se giró discretamente y siguió sintiendo su mirada— ¿no eres muy joven para estar en un sitio así?

El pelinegro aclaró su voz y recobró su compostura, o al menos lo intento —tengo 22.

Seunghyun lo miro a los ojos y notó que eso era claramente una mentira —ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo engañaste al de seguridad? —cruzó los brazos y se recargó en los lavabos. Mirándolo expectante.

Noto los ojos color avellana divagar en otros sitios menos en él. Era demasiado tentador —el hermano de mi amigo es el dueño —confesó aferrándose un poco a su camiseta.

—Deberías ir a casa, se hace tarde y quizá debas ir a la escuela temprano —soltó mientras continuaba examinándolo. Reviso el final de cada facción tan fina en su rostro, apreció como cada cosa lucía simplemente perfecta, sin ningún atisbo que lo hiciera ver mal. Era incluso hipnotizante.

El chico rodó los ojos y Seunghyun se encontró a si mismo sonriendo de nuevo —no es como si viviera con mis padres… y necesito de mis amigos para llegar a casa.

El alto no se movió ni un poco —¿y tus amigos saben que estas en un baño examinando a todo hombre que entra?

Un color rosado invadió las mejillas del menor, haciéndolo ver -todavía- más encantador —solo lo mire a usted.

Aquella mirada inocente, aquel sonrojo y el brillo en sus labios, todo el conjunto lanzó un escalofrió por toda su espalda, uno que casi lo deja sin habla —eres demasiada tentación para este sitio —estiro su brazo y miro su reloj de muñeca— vamos, puedo acompañarte a casa.

—No… no es necesario.

Seunghyun envió un mensaje rápido y regreso a mirarlo —lo es, aquí cualquiera te comerá en segundos. Y no puedes negarlo, porque seguramente ya lo intentaron. Espérame en la entrada del pasillo, no tardo.

El chico asintió y miro con atención como el hombre de traje desapareció en segundos. Se sostuvo del lavabo y respiro con cuidado, como si el otro le hubiese robado el mismo aire del lugar. Sacó su teléfono y aviso en el grupo que se iría a casa y que no se preocuparan. Luego camino con cuidado hasta el sitio prometido. Se puso de puntillas y buscó con la mirada a ver si alguno de sus amigos se aparecía, hasta que un rubio lo asusto —¡Seungri!

El otro soltó una risita de borracho —¿Qué haces aquí? Estábamos por allá.

—¿Estás borracho? Dios, no debería dejarlos solos.

—¿Dejarnos? ¿A dónde vas? Promet… prometimos no salir de aquí —el hipo lo ataco y Jiyong se preocupó.

—Al departamento, ya me cansé de estar aquí.

El rubio asintió y se acercó a él para extenderle dinero —ve con cuidado, aquí Daesung me cuidara.

Jiyong asintió, porque sabía lo cuidadoso que era Daesung y que el otro muy seguramente estaba por allí vigilando a Seungri. Lo dejo ir y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio llegar a su mesa, donde probablemente le estaba susurrando al otro lo sucedido —¿a quien buscas? —la voz grave lo hizo sobresaltarse una vez más.

La mirada del hombre lo intimido otra vez —a nadie —musito dándole toda su atención y gozando de como sus ojos parecían solo postrarse en él.

¿Era normal que con solo su mirada ya estuviera confiando en él?

Caminaron hacia afuera y el alto lo guío hacia el estacionamiento, Jiyong tomo pasos más lentos y se quedo pensando en que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya iba a subir a su auto. Lo miro una vez más y se sintió abrumado, como si aquello no fuera real y solo fuese un sueño. El hombre noto su mirada perdida y lo aturdió con las luces del convertible rojo —¿estás bien?

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

El castaño chocolate esbozo una media sonrisa que hizo que Jiyong se sintiera débil —Choi Seunghyun.

Y para colmo tenía un nombre digno de esa apariencia, reverenció levemente y se presentó de vuelta —Kwon Jiyong.

—Sube Jiyong —así lo hizo y se colocó el cinturón con cautela— ¿no subirías si no sabías mi nombre?

Sonrió inocentemente y lo miro arrancar el auto —no parece del tipo que tiene un convertible —comentó mirando el auto a detalle.

—Lo sé, por eso solo lo tome prestado de mi amigo —asintió y solo pudo mantener su mirada por unos segundos. El hombre lo intimidaba mucho. Si eso era un sueño, Jiyong deseaba poder eliminar todos esos sentimientos de nerviosismo. Los odiaba— ¿A dónde tengo que llevarte?

Regresó a su realidad al escuchar su voz de nuevo y miro el resto de la calle —me dijeron que es cerca de la estación Daecheong.

—No tengo idea de cómo llegar.

—Puede dejarme en la estación de autobús más cercana, puedo preguntar para llegar a casa.

—¿Haces eso seguido? ¿No eres de Seúl?

Negó ligeramente —soy de aquí, pero viví mucho tiempo en Jeju. Y soy un poco despistado.

—Eso lo pude notar desde que te vi —-Jiyong se giró y lo miro un tanto sonrojado por el comentario— debes ser muy joven para estar así en un antro. Muchísimos hombres y mujeres pudieron querer llevarte a su casa, y siendo así de despistado, pudiste terminar mal.

Sus palabras salían de forma fluida, su rostro era serio y sus ojos brillaban con las luces nocturnas de Seúl. Jiyong se sintió casi atontado —pude terminar en el auto de algún desconocido —musito con toda la intención.

La luz roja fue oportuna, ya que Seunghyun lo miro como respuesta —¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿y tienes idea de lo que se puede interpretar en tus palabras?

Entonces Jiyong sonrió, agradeciendo a quien fuera que le enviaba la fuerza para responder —estoy por cumplir 18 en agosto. Y no te preocupes, se a quien dirijo mis palabras.

Seunghyun lo miro de reojo, con una mirada que comenzaba a hacer que Jiyong sintiera mil y una cosas. Regresó su mirada al camino y dio una vuelta algo brusca hacia otra calle, sinceramente Jiyong estaba perdido y tan solo estaba confiando en que podía bajarse en cualquier sitio e ir a tomar el autobús. El auto entró en un estacionamiento, de lo que parecía ser una plaza… una plaza muy sola. Sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco conforme veía que el sitio estaba desierto. Sin embargo, la mirada de Seunghyun lucía muy confiada.

Jiyong se maldijo a si mismo. Sus amigos le habían dicho que necesitaba arriesgarse más en la vida, pero sin duda lo golpearían si se enteraban de lo que estaba haciendo. Coqueteando con un hombre mayor y subiéndose a su auto con solo saber su nombre. Jiyong concluyó que estaba loco, y que iba a morir por querer buscar algo de experiencia.

El auto frenó por fin, estaban estacionados, con nadie a la redonda, solo un par de autos y nada más. Jiyong estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Seunghyun se acercó drásticamente hasta él, lo tomo de la mejilla con cuidado y lo hizo mirarlo. El menor respiro ese aire que ahora parecía solo suyo y de nadie más, jadeo por lo bajo y cerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que seguía. El castaño sonrió ligeramente al ver la acción, entonces empujo sus labios con cautela, sin asustarlo, pero dándole a entender la situación. Se ladeó solo un poco y entrelazo sus labios, capturando el inferior entre los suyos, probándolo con la más tortuosa lentitud. Jiyong pudo seguir el beso, aunque más que seguirlo, parecía ser como que estaba congelado.

—Detenme si quieres.

Jiyong jadeó ansioso por la separación de sus labios, lo miro a los ojos y después apreció el brillo en sus delgados y delineados labios. Y un infierno. Lo jalo del saco negro y pegó sus labios otra vez, esta vez siendo más profundo y directo. Seunghyun lo comprendió y lo besó de vuelta, sin incluir sus lenguas, solo devorando los labios del contrario sin mucho reparo. El tiempo se volvió relativo y la adrenalina de estar besándose así comenzó a pegar en Jiyong. Sin embargo, el ligero sentimiento se vio opacado cuando la lengua de Seunghyun lo domino y una carga de calor se disparo a su ingle. Era demasiado, lo necesitaba más cerca.

—Llévame a tu casa —Seunghyun se separó y lo miro de forma dudosa.

—No… eres un niño Ji.

Jiyong rodó los ojos y lo beso otra vez —no soy virgen, si eso te detiene —beso su labio inferior lentamente y se alejo otra vez— y puedo ser un niño malo, si eso te motiva.

Solo quince minutos después, la espalda de Jiyong fue pegada contra la pared del departamento de Seunghyun, quien con dificultad envió mensajes a sus amigos, amenazando con que los quería lejos del departamento. Escuchó los jadeos de Jiyong y lanzó su teléfono en el sofá de la sala, tomo al menor con fuerza y lo llevo en brazos hacia su habitación. Lo dejo caer sobre su cama y lo miro fijamente, notando esos labios que se hinchaban poco a poco y esa mirada tan provocativa que poseía. Seunghyun podía estar siendo el dominante, sin embargo, Jiyong lo estaba empujando mucho a la locura.

—Quítame la ropa —ordenó mirándolo a los ojos y midiendo hasta donde podría llevarlo esa noche.

El pelinegro mordió su labio y saltó de su sitio para quedar de rodillas frente a él, desabrochó sus botones con ligeros temblores y quitó su saco dejando roces por su espalda. Seunghyun estiro su cuello y dejo que los delgados dedos del menor lo rozaran plenamente cuando la camisa blanca desapareció. El aliento de Jiyong en su piel solamente lo ponía más duro, y la lentitud que llevaba parecía incluso ser un maldito castigo. Las manos llegaron al limite de su pantalón y su mirada era fija ante el bulto de su entrepierna. Desabrochó el pantalón y jadeo al bajar la cremallera, Seunghyun apreció cada detalle que tomaba. El ajustado bóxer pareció el mayor estorbo posible, por lo que Jiyong bajó todo rastro de tela de sus piernas, quedando atontado por la intimidante erección de Seunghyun.

—Tócame —pidió como prueba definitiva.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Jiyong mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos mientras con parsimonia dejaba su mano envolver el miembro del mayor. Jadeo sonoramente y mordió su labio al comenzar a sentir como era masturbado suavemente. Se sentía como el paraíso. Esa mirada coqueta de Jiyong y la suavidad de su mano, Seunghyun podía incluso correrse si no se concentraba. Lo miro con atención y pudo percibir lo que el otro quería, así que acarició su cabello pasando una mano a través de este.

—Chúpame.

Jiyong asintió y lamió con cuidado la punta goteante, chupó solo un poco y comenzó a acostumbrarse al tamaño. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y se esforzó por no parecer torpe, pero la mano de Seunghyun se tensó y lo impulso más hacia adentro, provocando que casi reaccionara mal. Tomo aire y continuó lamiendo y succionando, así como miraba en los vídeos porno que Seungri guardaba en su laptop. Tomo valor y lo metió de nuevo en su boca, intentando que llegara más lejos, y ganándose un gemido grave de parte del alto. Cosa que lo hizo sentirse victorioso, hasta que Seunghyun lo separo y lo empujo sobre la cama —¿hice algo mal? —preguntó curioso.

El hombre negó y comenzó a recostarlo sobre el colchón, se postró sobre él y lo beso posesivamente, comiendo de él como si lo fuera todo. Bajo con besos sucios por su cuello y Jiyong jadeo poco a poco —eres hermoso bebé —las manos del mayor ya lo desvestían, sin embargo, lo que lo hizo gemir levemente fue esa palabra. Sonaba tan sucia con su voz ronca, que Jiyong jamás creyó que eso se sentiría tan bien.

Pronto, todo el cuerpo de Jiyong estaba desnudo y a la disposición de Seunghyun, quien se estiro y sacó algo del cajón. Abrió las piernas del menor a besos y comenzó a lamer su miembro sin previo aviso. Consiguiendo que Jiyong se retorciera más de una vez. Ya que estaba casi alcanzando el cielo con la habilidad del mayor —ahhh… mhhh.

Seunghyun se separó bruscamente y dejo algo de lubricante en sus dedos, regreso a su erección y mientras lo distraía metió un dedo en su entrada. Lo succionó al ingresar el segundo. Y se estiro a lamer sus pezones cuando ya jugueteaba con tres dígitos. Los labios del menor estaban más que rozados, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y el sudor corría por su frente, estaba más que listo. Se colocó un preservativo y beso sus piernas antes de sacar sus dedos, provocando que Jiyong reaccionara ante el vació —shhh —dejo sus manos a un lado de su rostro y lo beso intensamente. Jugó con la cabeza de su pene en la entrada, lubricándose y casi haciendo enojar al menor por la tardanza, ingresó un poco y ambos jadearon al unísono.

—Le-lento —el castaño asintió y beso sus mejillas conforme mantenía la fuerza de entrar poco a poco. Jiyong era sumamente estrecho, la forma en que lo envolvía era abrumante, por lo que puso más fuerza en sus brazos— mhh —las caderas del menor se empujaron un poco y Seunghyun entro y salió un par de veces mientras lo miraba con atención, no quería lastimarlo ni un poco. Beso sus labios una vez más y lo hizo acoplarse del todo— mh-más.

Dio una estocada más fuerte y lo miro gemir en todo su esplendor, con sus piernas casi envolviéndolo y con sus manos dejando intensas marcas en su espalda —¿quieres más? —le preguntó provocándolo— dime daddy.

Jiyong gimió y abrió los ojos, enfrentándose a su mirada y sonrió —quiero más, daddy —Seunghyun sonrió de vuelta y comió de sus labios a la vez que lo penetraba con más fuerza. Se sostuvo de sus codos y con sus manos envolvió el rostro del menor, lo beso una y otra vez, entrelazando sus lenguas de mil formas mientras lo follaba tan fuerte como Jiyong rogaba con murmuros incoherentes a causa del placer— más duro, daddy.

—Me vuelves loco bebé.

Las embestidas de Seunghyun se volvieron rápidas y los dedos en su espalda ya dejaban rasguños más profundos —da-daddy… mhhh, voy a… —sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando el abdomen de los dos se lleno de la esencia caliente del menor. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza y Seunghyun se corrió al instante en que vio su expresión por el orgasmo, lo beso una vez más y gruño en su cuello al terminar.

—Joder, eres irreal —murmuro sobre su piel. Se separó de él y escuchó un jadeo del menor cuando salió de su trasero. Lanzó el condón y se tumbó derrotado, solo dejando que sus respiraciones agitadas llenaran el ambiente. Ambos aun procesaban su orgasmo y la rapidez con lo que todo escalo, porque hacia solo una hora estaban apenas conociéndose en el baño de aquel antro. Y en ese momento, habían explotado esa tensión sexual tan palpable.

Termino de deshacer la cama y cubrió ambos cuerpos con cuidado —debería irme.

El mayor lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo acercarse a él, Jiyong sintió que su corazón saldría volando cuando quedo envuelto en su pecho y sus brazos. Escuchó su suave respiración y cerró los ojos apreciando cada segundo —relájate, es tarde —lo estrechó un poco más y recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Suspiro y pensó en que era cierto, debía ser tarde. Y sería mil veces mejor quedarse con él que salir a la calle a perderse a media madrugada. Relajo su cuerpo y sonrió ligeramente al sentir la calidez que el otro le brindaba, se relajo tanto que no pensó ni un poco en el hecho de que era la primera vez que dormía con alguien después del sexo. Era la primera vez que sentía esa intimidad de estar desnudos de la forma más vulnerable, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, Jiyong sentía que eso todavía era un sueño.

…

—Te juro que las conté Seunghyun. Hay diez cafeterías más cercanas al estudio, ¿qué demonios haces hasta acá? —el hombre alto se sentó y sacudió su camisa dejando que parte de su pecho fuera visible.

El castaño que lo esperaba solo lo miro de reojo y bufo inclinando la pantalla de su laptop —deja de parecer un maldito modelo todo el tiempo.

—Soy un maldito modelo —el pelinegro se levantó elegantemente y fue de regreso al interior de la cafetería, ya que su amigo mantenía su laptop y documentos en la zona de fuera. Una especie de jardín pequeño. El hombre siguió con la mirada a su amigo y apreció como el joven barista con cabellera pelirroja le sonrió amigablemente al pedirle su orden.

Como solía hacerlo a todos los clientes.

Seunghyun perdió de vista a su amigo y regreso a mirar su laptop, dejando que un par de correos de negocios salieran y cerrando por fin el dispositivo. El modelo regreso pasando una mano por su cabello, dejando resaltar su largo cuello y las gotas de sudor por sus mejillas —juro que el puto calor de Seúl va a matarme esta vez.

Su querido amigo Kyungil continúo quejándose por un rato más, el mayor solo asintió y se percato de que se robaba más de una mirada de varias mujeres a los lados del jardín. E incluso de dentro de la cafetería —¿siempre tienes que llamar la atención? —bufo antes de terminar con su segundo americano.

El otro se giro inocentemente para mirar alrededor, sonriendo ligeramente y regresando a ver a su amigo —eres un celoso, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti… —cuando Kyungil musitaba cada palabra, el joven barista -en ese momento mesero- se acercó y dejo un gran vaso con té helado para el ‘boca suelta’ de su amigo— gracias.

—¿Necesita algo más? —pregunto sin mirar a Seunghyun.

Era la séptima vez que Seunghyun iba a esa cafetería. Y Jiyong solo había reaccionado la primera vez, cuando tiro un café y corrió al interior de la cocina, solo porque sus ojos habían reconocido al mayor. Quien después de seis años aparecía frente a él. Y ese tiempo sin verse no había sido causado por rechazo o algo parecido, era solo que luego de esa noche, Seunghyun aceptó una propuesta de trabajo en Japón, por lo que había desaparecido mucho tiempo. Y ahora… Jiyong seguramente no lo tomaba así. Por lo que el menor había optado por ignorarlo, cada vez con más éxito, según Seunghyun.

Kyungil negó sin una palabra, provocando que el chico inclinara levemente la cabeza y se fuera de vuelta al interior del sitio —¿estás bien? —el comentario de Kyungil lo hizo dejar de mirar a Jiyong partiendo. Su amigo comenzó a reírse burlándose de él— ¿por qué pareces drogado? —giro su cuerpo y miro hacia el chico mientras ya atendía a alguien más— ¿te has acostado con él?

Seunghyun lo pateo por debajo de la mesa —cállate.

—Pues no respondes, idiota.

—No es nada, mejor cuéntame que paso con Jaechun y sus vecinos —el modelo solo rodó los ojos y procedió a contarle todo el drama que hubo esa mañana entre otro de sus amigos y los vecinos de su edificio. Todo porque Jaechun decidió que tener un perro era una buena idea, un cachorro para ser exacto, por lo que el pequeño paso toda la noche chillando. Y sus vecinos, quienes no lo tenían en el mejor concepto gracias a tanta fiesta medio descontrolada, no lo tomaron bien— como sea, Jae les ha gritado que es un edificio con facilidades para mascotas y que le daba igual si llamaban al dueño. Allí fue cuando llegué yo, y bueno… solo empeoré las cosas cuando les dije a los mayores que Jae era mi novio y que lo dejaran en paz.

El de cabello chocolate solo lo miro incrédulo ante la historia, no podía creer la inocencia que su amigo podía tener a veces —perfecto, ahora Jae tendrá que mudarse.

—Le dije que mi casa siempre esta disponible, pero el bastardo dijo que ya hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos.

—Hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos.

Kyungil lo ignoró y bebió de su té con elegancia, pero un ruido los hizo reaccionar, llevando su atención a la entrada de la cafetería. Seunghyun prestó más atención cuando vio a Jiyong al frente de otro hombre, luego lo miro darse la vuelta y señalar la parte de atrás, donde casualmente ellos dos yacían. Se hicieron los desentendidos, y bueno, Kyungil de verdad lució indiferente mientras miraba su teléfono.

Jiyong caminó hasta el jardín abriendo mejor las puertas y dejando que el mismo hombre de la entrada dejará cajas sobre la madera —¿qué esta pasando hyung? —preguntó otro tipo rubio que llegó vestido de traje y caminó prontamente hasta donde las cajas se amontonaban. A solo medio metro de Seunghyun.

—El bastardo de Taehee trajo mis cosas —musito mirando mal al alto que salía a la calle por más cajas. Jiyong se acercó y reviso una por una, entonces Seunghyun evitó mirarlo más— ¿se supone que es todo? —le preguntó a quién Seunghyun supuso era ‘el bastardo’, quien lo miro con claro resentimiento.

—Es todo Jiyong —le respondió de mala forma mientras dejaba un grupo de cuadros recargados en el suelo, Seunghyun casi se levantaba a recogerlos, pero Jiyong lo hizo al instante, dejándolos sobre las cajas— los demás cuadros están en tu estudio, otro amigo los llevó esta mañana. Esto era lo que restaba.

Entonces el hombre de traje fue el que optó por hablar en medio de ese silencio incomodo que se había formado —como sea, no quiero volver a ver una llamada tuya en el teléfono ni que llames a Jiyong. Si te quedaste cosas a propósito, quédatelas. Y no vuelvas a aparecerte frente a nosotros, la próxima vez que lo hagas Jiyong no podrá detenerme, ni a Youngbae o a Daesung. Así que olvídate de él de una maldita vez.

Seunghyun echó un vistazo y pudo ver la expresión del bastardo —se acabo Jiyong —le lanzó un anillo y salió furioso del lugar.

Un ex novio.

El pelirrojo tomo con torpeza el anillo y entonces lo dejo caer dentro de una de las cajas —gracias Ri —musito en un susurro que Seunghyun apenas y escuchó.

El rubio lo abrazó por el hombro —deja esto aquí, en la noche lo llevaremos dentro —lo llevó al interior de la cafetería y dejo que el jardín regresara la normalidad.

Kyungil silbó sorprendido —vaya, me estoy rodeando de mucho drama —Seunghyun asintió levemente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Los cuales estaban ahora invadidos por Jiyong. Y es que seis años habían sido demasiado, el menor debía estar por cumplir 24. En solo una semana era agosto, no sabía el día, pero recordaba a la perfección el mes. Mejor dicho, recordaba a la perfección todo lo que sucedió con Jiyong, tanto que la primera vez que lo miro por la calle no pudo conciliar el sueño por los recuerdos.

¿Qué tan normal era tener ese recuerdo tan fresco?

…

Una semana después, Seunghyun entró a la cafetería y se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a otro barista atenderlo, por lo que fingió responder una llamada y se alejo un segundo. Estaba seguro de que conocía su horario. Era extraño no verlo allí —un americano helado, con doble shot por favor —musito al chico con los ojos casi cerrados y sonrisa amistosa. El chico gritó la orden hacia la cocina y entonces la cabellera roja apareció de vuelta.

Jiyong ni siquiera miro hacia el mostrador, por lo que no miro para quien era la orden. Seunghyun aprovechó el momento y se recargó sobre la orilla, mirando su espalda, apreciando como sus hombros se habían ensanchado y parecía mucho más masculino. A pesar de que su rostro siguiera intacto. El otro barista le murmuro algo y desapareció por la puerta del frente, dejándolos a solas, cosa que Seunghyun agradeció.

Miro caer la noche y regresó su vista al chico, lo miro responder una llamada y se lleno de escalofríos al quedarse allí como si estuviera espiándolo. Dio un par de pasos atrás y se esforzó por no escuchar, pero el pelirrojo comenzó a alterarse —¡no me importa la forma Taehee! ¡Devuelve todas mis pinturas ya! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, y me da igual si pierdo la oportunidad en la galería. Solo quita tus manos de mi trabajo —colgó y paso una mano por su cabello con desesperación. Seunghyun sintió más coraje que curiosidad por lo que había escuchado— ¡americano helado doble! —dejo la bebida sobre el mostrador del final y dio un saltito al ver al mayor allí esperando.

—Gracias.

Jiyong evito mirarlo más y camino hacia el otro lado de la tienda, ignorándolo una vez más. Pero quizá lo que no esperaba era verlo sentarse en el sitio justo al frente del mismo mostrador, donde podía mirarlo todo el rato. Seunghyun reviso su reloj y abrió su libro, preparándose para esperar hasta que no hubiera nadie en la cafetería y así consiguiera una oportunidad para por fin hablarle.

Luego de una hora, Jaechun llamo de forma insistente al mayor, fastidiándolo hasta que respondió — _¿Dónde estás?_

—Trabajando en una cafetería cerca del estudio.

— _Ah, ¿y que tal el trabajo?_ —Seunghyun se extraño por el camino de su conversación.

—Bien, hay varios papeleos que llenar… —bajo su libro y paso una mano por su frente, mirando su café vació— ¿y tú?

— _Más o menos, estoy mirando al imbécil de mi mejor amigo mentirme_ —la voz se escuchó más cerca, hasta que el hombre se detuvo al frente de su mesa.

Seunghyun levantó la mirada y suspiro —estoy trabajando —señalo su libro.

—A diez cafeterías del estudio —Seunghyun bajo los hombros y cerró su libro— sí, Kyungil me contó que frecuentas este sitio, ¿a que se debe? ¿el café es tan bueno?

Se levantó y el castaño no pudo detenerlo, porque cuando lo hizo se enfrento a Jiyong en el mostrador, quien se sonrojo de inmediato y reverenció avergonzado. Cosa que hizo reír a Seunghyun. Ya que recordaba muy bien esa misma mañana, luego de la noche que pasaron juntos, donde Jaechun llegó temprano y los encontró en la cocina. Provocándole casi la misma expresión en ese momento. Su mejor amigo pidió y regreso a tomar un lugar frente a él.

—Dime que estas bromeando.

Negó en silencio.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

Seunghyun esperó a que Jiyong entregará la bebida con la máxima incomodidad de la vida y lo miro retirarse de vuelta —me lo encontré hace casi un mes, lo seguí y descubrí que trabaja aquí.

—No parece muy amigable.

—Finge que no me conoce, pero la primera vez que me vio tiro un café y salió corriendo. Es la cosa más tierna —Jaechun levanto una mano para callarlo.

—¿Qué edad tiene Seung? Recuerdo que parecía un niño y que debías llevarlo a la escuela, y bueno… tienes 33 años.

—Debe tener 24.

El otro reaccionó casi tosiendo sonoramente por atragantarse con su bebida —¿era tan joven? —Seunghyun solo asintió mirando al mostrador, donde el pelirrojo atendía a otro par de chicas.

—Intentaré hablar con él cuando termine de trabajar, ¿puedes ser el mejor de los amigos e ir a casa? Prometo ir esta… bueno, no sé. Pero si prometo contarte todo en cuanto antes.

Jaechun tomo el libro y lo golpeo en la cabeza —de todas maneras, solo vine a descubrir tus mentiras, así que no tienes opción con eso de contarme todo —se levantó y ajustó su chaqueta— ah, y si puedes dile a Kyungil que necesito que desocupe la habitación de arriba, el idiota se emociono con que acepté vivir con él, pero no pensó en que necesito una habitación.

Asintió y lo miro partir, regresando a su libro y a esperar. Miro que eran casi las nueve, por lo que prefirió quedarse mirando algunas cosas en su teléfono. De reojo pudo ver a las chicas irse, supuso que eran las últimas, y al verlo limpiar las mesas del jardín concluyo que faltaba poco. Solo diez minutos después, las puertas de fuera fueron cerradas y todo quedó a oscuras en el jardín, miro hacia afuera y apenas y pasaban personas caminando. Esa zona no era muy concurrida —pasan de las nueve de la noche, el servicio se terminó —escucho esa familiar voz.

Lo miro fijamente —¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿o seguiremos fingiendo?

Jiyong se tensó, sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada fija —tengo que cerrar la tienda.

Se levantó y asintió mientras tomaba su libro —te esperare afuera —musito sin dejarlo responder. Camino hacia la salida y se quedó dándole la espalda a la entrada, envió un mensaje a Kyungil y guardó su móvil. Suspiro y por primera vez en un rato, aprecio la calidez del clima.

Mientras, dentro de la cafetería, Jiyong lanzó los platos restantes al lavabo y despeino su cabello nervioso. Había pasado semanas ignorándolo y ahora decidía hablarle, cosa que esperaba… pero que no por eso estaba del todo listo. Dejo un mensaje a Youngbae, diciéndole que la cafetería estaba cerrada y que los veía en casa. Se aseguro de dejar todo en orden y tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta principal. Dejo un cigarrillo entre sus labios y cerró la puerta con llave antes de caminar hacia la espalda del hombre que lo esperaba allí.

—¿Puedes darme fuego? —musito rompiendo el silencio y sosteniendo aun el cigarrillo en sus labios.

Seunghyun lo miro extrañado, dejo un cigarrillo en sus propios labios y saco su encendedor, el menor se acercó mirándolo brevemente mientras los encendían —¿desde cuándo fumas? —le preguntó ahora mirando al frente luego de dar la primera calada.

—Desde los 18.

—Lamento darte un mal ejemplo.

Cruzo uno de sus brazos y dio una calada, dejando el humo fluir —para nada.

El silencio se prolongó, las cenizas caían y los recuerdos de Jiyong le causaban escalofríos. Hacía seis años creía que lo sucedido con ese hombre había sido un sueño, algo irreal. E irónicamente, en ese momento creía que eso también era irreal. Ya que más de una vez fantaseo con ese momento. Desde que miro al mayor encender ese cigarrillo en esa mañana, supo que había muchos significados en eso. Primero cayó por la imagen, por lo sensual que le parecía verlo sin camisa y con solo la sabana cubriendo su entrepierna, dejando que el humo llenara la habitación y luciendo tan apuesto. Segundo y más importante, Jiyong había notado lo mucho que disfrutaba fumar, y por ello fue que el más intenso pensamiento nació. Y es que Jiyong quería ser como su cigarrillo, lo quería siendo adicto a él, quería ser su último. Jiyong lo quería todo, cuando no era nada.

—El tipo de la otra vez… ¿era pareja tuya?

Taehee. De lo último que Jiyong quería hablar —escuché a tus amigos, ¿Qué haces viniendo a una cafetería tan lejana a tu trabajo?

Escuchó una risita y miro el humo perderse en el cielo tan oscuro —te encontré hace solo un mes, estabas en una parada de autobús, pero no me viste.

Intentó recordar, pero fue en vano, hacía un mes estaba envuelto en discusiones con Taehee y con problemas con la galería, su mente estaba tan llena que probablemente lo encontró viendo algún punto fijo por allí —yo supe de ti hace poco, escuche tu nombre cuando estaba postulándome ilusamente para ofrecer mis pinturas en el sitio donde trabajas. Y, por cierto, para ser el amigo de alguien que tenía un convertible y parece modelo, no creí que serías un profesor de arte.

—El tipo del convertible es modelo. Y soy curador de arte, pero trabajo como servidor público en ese instituto.

—¿Cómo retrasaste tu servicio?

—Estudie un doctorado hace poco, ¿tu tienes planes para el futuro?

Jiyong saco un collar de su cuello y le mostro sus placas, había servido como soldado en la frontera del país —salí hace un par de años.

La mano de Seunghyun se acercó y tomo las placas para observarlas mejor, causando que Jiyong mirara a otro sitio. A pesar de que sentía su respiración cerca, su aroma, su colonia… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dio cuenta de que Seunghyun era real. El momento lo superaba —sigues siendo impredecible.

“Sigues oliendo delicioso” —supongo —esbozo una media sonrisa y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, sintiéndose ansioso y nervioso. Como hacia mucho no se sentía.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Esta vez el auto es mío.

Asintió sin dudarlo. Pensó en lo que sucedió hacía seis años, cuando le pregunto su nombre antes de subir al auto, soltó una risita al recordar lo tonto que había sido. Sacó su teléfono y envió otro mensaje a Youngbae, diciéndole que no llegaría esa noche y que no estaba con Taehee. Añadió que se había encontrado con Seunghyun, nombre que su mejor amigo reconocería sin problemas.

Un Audi negro lleno de elegancia fue el auto donde Seunghyun se detuvo, ese era un auto mucho más adecuado a él, casi perfecto. Subió con una sonrisa y aprecio lo guapo que el mayor se veía terminando con su cigarrillo y caminando frente al auto. El gps sonó y Jiyong supuso que ese era el inicio de su segundo sueño de una noche de verano. Sintió que era peligroso, jugar así con el destino, jugar así con un suceso tan ajeno a él y especial. Sin embargo, al igual que la primera vez, Jiyong se dejo llevar, esta vez empujando más al fondo todas esas excusas para bajarse del auto.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos en silencio, solo escuchando sus respiraciones y el ruido de la ciudad alejándose poco a poco. Seunghyun llevó el auto a través de una colina alta, era uno de los puntos altos de Seúl, ese sitio al que Jiyong muchas veces quería ir, pero que o se perdía en el camino o nadie lo acompañaba. Y ahora, Seunghyun era quien lo llevaba.

El auto se detuvo casi en lo más alto, entonces el castaño soltó las manos del volante y suspiro —¿por qué siento que el tiempo no ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos así?

—El tiempo ha pasado, es solo que nunca nos encontramos luego de esa noche.

—Yo… dije que te llamaría, incluso aún tengo tu número… —Seunghyun parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y el menor lo entendió por completo.

—No tienes que explicar nada, no te equivocaste al decir que era un niño. Y siendo sinceros, ¿quién se envolvería en algo así de intenso con un niño?

El alto bufó y se giro un poco para mirarlo mejor —temía lastimarte. Y Jaechun, el tipo que nos vio, me hizo entender que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Eras muy joven Ji, tenías solo 17 y yo 26 —regreso a mirar al frente y borro esa ligera sonrisa que tenía— hay una distancia significativa entre nosotros.

—No estoy pidiéndote una etiqueta, y los números son la peor excusa que podrías usar.

Jiyong soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se quedó a mitad de distancia, obligándolo a mirarlo de vuelta, Seunghyun lo hizo y se perdió en esos ojos cafés tan profundos. Había tanto que quería descubrir en ellos, había más de un detalle al que quería darle significado… quería ser el todo de esa mirada. Pero la ambición era algo ajeno a Jiyong, algo tan ajeno que lo hacia sentir mal en ese momento. Dejo de desear tanto e hizo el intento de regresar a su lugar para seguir mirando al frente. Sin embargo, fue solo un intento, ya que Seunghyun lo sostuvo de la barbilla y lo hizo mantener esa mirada.

Fueron solo milésimas de segundos hasta que sus labios se tocaron de nuevo, rozando con algo de miedo y cierta ternura. Jiyong descubrió conforme crecía, que odiaba ser tratado con suma ternura, y en ese instante supo porque lo odiaba… porque nadie podría igualar el toque tan dulce de Seunghyun. Nadie. Jadeó y se despegó de él, dudando de sí mismo, llenándose de angustia repentina. Pero al solo abrir los ojos supo que daba igual, Seunghyun valía la pena así saliera quemado vivo por el fuego de su amor renaciendo.

—No has cambiado ni un poco —junto sus labios a los suyos, solo rozando y dejándolo cerrar los ojos— sigues siendo irreal bebé.

Jiyong sonrió ligeramente, lo beso con suavidad en forma de respuesta y se alejo menos de un centímetro —he cambiado —musito en un susurro, se separó bruscamente y consiguió sentarse en su regazo, lo envolvió con sus piernas a la vez que bajaba el asiento y se recostaba sobre él. Seunghyun abrió los ojos sorprendido— ahora soy más flexible.

—Mmm —gimió cuando Jiyong presionó su entrepierna con su trasero. El mayor buscó sus labios con desesperación y lo acarició por la espalda baja, pegándolo a su cuerpo en la intimidad del auto inmerso en oscuridad y soledad.

Jiyong se rió cuando sintió sus labios buscar su cuello y sus enormes manos tocar su trasero con fuerza, maldijo levemente y gimió en su oído —quiero hacerlo aquí.

Seunghyun coló sus manos bajo su camiseta y suspiro —sigues siendo un niño malo —mordió su clavícula y lo hizo reírse— tendremos que ser rápidos y discretos.

El pelirrojo bajo sus manos hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del mayor con urgencia —recibiré el castigo que me quieras dar —liberó la despierta erección de Seunghyun robándole un gemido por el toque firme, para después gozar de un gruñido grave cuando susurro en su oído— soy tuyo, daddy.

En solo segundos Jiyong estaba con el pantalón abajo y con la erección de Seunghyun ya rozando su entrada apenas preparada. La pasión los abrumo tanto que Jiyong no se preocupo por el dolor inicial cuando fue penetrado, lo obligó a besarlo intensamente y se olvidó del inicio. Se montó con algo de rudeza y Seunghyun estaba perdido en lo jodidamente bien que se sentía estar dentro de él. El menor se sostuvo del asiento y sonrió cuando pudo disfrutar más de la posición, las manos de Seunghyun en sus nalgas se movían ayudándole a encontrar su punto más profundo.

Una vez lo encontraron, el auto se movió de forma obvia en aquella colina solitaria. Los vidrios se polarizaron por sus jadeos y gemidos, Seunghyun comenzó a tocar a Jiyong para terminar al mismo tiempo. Por más que quisieran aguantar, la excitación subió mucho de nivel y la adrenalina de estar en público los hizo apresurarse a sí mismos —ahhh, ¡daddy! —exclamó cuando Seunghyun golpeó su próstata de una estocada a la vez que lo masturbaba.

—Córrete conmigo bebé —Jiyong asintió borracho de placer, cerró los ojos y con un movimiento más pudo terminar sobre la camisa arrugada de Seunghyun. Y solo después de dos embestidas más, escuchó un gruñido del mayor a la vez que sintió como su entrada se humedecía con la esencia de su amante. Sonrió y se dejo caer sobre él, más muerto que nunca. Seunghyun lo sostuvo con cuidado y lo beso tiernamente en la frente, sin importar el sudor, lo acarició y lo abrazó manteniéndolo así de cerca— quiero que seas mío Jiyong, quiero ser el único que come de tus labios mientras te hace suyo, quiero ser el único teniéndote así, que solo sean mis brazos los que te envuelven, que solo sean mis oídos los que escuchan tu respiración entrecortada —lo movió con cuidado y lo beso en los labios— por favor, se mío.

Jiyong escuchó todo con atención, sin creer que era real, aferrándose a que eso bien era otro sueño. Otra cosa tan ajena, como alguna vez Youngbae le conto, algo que solo sucede una vez. Pero los latidos en el pecho del mayor lo estaban hipnotizando, su piel caliente tocando la piel del alto le hacían sentir lo real del momento, y la declaración recién recitada… lo hacía casi llorar de la felicidad.

Se estiro con cuidado y lo miro a los ojos de vuelta —seré tuyo… siempre que tú seas mío.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot basado en la canción, aunque de repente me perdí y termino siendo más daddy kink que nada jdhkjhds
> 
> Espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
